Routines
by xtake-me-awayx
Summary: Team gets a case in Ohio and Morgan and Reid have to share not only a room, but a bed, too. Reid confronts Derek about his feelings, and Morgan is forced to face the truth, no matter how painful. Rated for later chapters. SLASH!  I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with more! So I promise you, this gets really dirty. . . . in the next chapter. I'll try to get that up ASAP... but I have PoA to update too. . . which is not written prior to publishing in a notebook, it is typed directly on the computer, which makes it harder to type. For some reason. I don't know. Just sit tight and wait for the dirties. **

**Oh. And uh... I don't own anything but the plot. **

The team sat around their table in the bullpen, tablets in hand, listening intently to the briefing. Hotch stood before them, severe voice resounding through the room as he went over the basics.

Reid was listening and writing what he heard so it would be easier for him to remember.

Morgan was reclined in his chair, arms folded behind his bald head. He would nod or raise his eyebrows every so often, maybe take a glance down at his tablet.

JJ tapped a pen rhythmically, arms folded as she leaned on the table, listening and watching. She was intent on soaking up every bit of information she could so this case could be done with before many more people were hurt.

Emily had a more distant way of showing her attentiveness. She sat in her chair, hands folded in her lap, calm expression on her face. She looked to a normal passerby to be bored, almost spacing out, but to the team, she was paying as much attention as the rest of them. They could see the almost imperceptible tilt of her head, the quirk of one eyebrow and the occasional glance to the left as she processed thought.

Rossi had a similar look to Prentiss', but his arms were folded across his chest in an attempt to distance himself, as well as a light smile on his face, obviously brought on by some thought, possibly an idea for his book. Maybe a humorous memory triggered by something Hotch said, even though this was truly no time to laugh.

Hotch tapped the button on his phone, speed dialing Garcia down in her lair. He put her on speaker and set the phone down on the table.

"Garcia, what've you got?" He said sternly.

"Uh..." they could hear the clicking of keys as she typed. "Amy Ng, 24 her boyfriend, Chas Hamilton, 25; Sarah Murphy and her boyfriend, Michael Hines, both 24, Monica Warren and her fiancé, Wes Bryant, 26 and 29 all found dead in one of the apartments. Woman was killed first, the man forced to watch as she was tortured."

"Thanks, Garcia." Hotch said, reaching over to end the call.

"Oh, wait." He pulled his hand back as she spoke again. "I could only get you guys 4 rooms. Hotch, Rossi, you have your own rooms. Girls, you're sharing. And, uh... Adonis, 187... you have to share, too."

Reid's eyes widened. "No. No Garcia, please. That has to be a mistake."

"I don't make mistakes, babe."

"No! I can't share with Morgan! Please!"

Morgan laughed his deep, almost sensual laugh from across the table. "C'mon, Pretty Boy. I don't bite. You know that."

"Well, no. Most humans do not use biting as a form of self defense unless they are physically restrained in some way by another human. And I have never known a full grown man to bite people for fun, though I suppose it's a possibility."

"Reid. I meant that I'm not that bad."

"Oh, I know what you were implying, it's just that the way you—"

Rossi spoke. "Hotch and I can get along just fine. If you need us to-"

Morgan nudged him. "Don't. I love to watch him squirm." He whispered.

.:':.

Reid sighed as he slid the card into the lock. It beeped and he turned the handle, stepping into the dim room and immediately flipping the light switch.

Reid surveyed the room, a look of horror creeping onto his face as he took in more and more. There was one bed; a queen, and one love seat. No couch, no mini fridge. He had to sleep in the same bed as Derek Morgan for an undetermined amount of time. He considered taking his gun and just shooting himself, but truly, that was no way for him to go.

The door closed behind Morgan and Reid immediately let out his rage. He threw his satchel onto the bed and sat down angrily. "We're the fucking FBI and this is what we get? Not a suite, not our own room, not even two separate beds. Hell, we don't even get a fucking microwave!"

Derek watched Reid as he unpacked, mumbling to himself and putting his clothes into the small dresser under the TV.

"That's quite the mouth you got." He commented, chuckling. He didn't know Spencer even knew those words.

"Oh, shut up." He snapped. He sat down on the bed, head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I really don't mean to be so pissy. I just..."

Morgan moved closer to him. "Is it that time of month?" he asked. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"W-what? No, come on, Morgan. That's physically impossible and you know it."

"I don't know... I know that I seem to get a little irritable around the middle of the month. And, you know... a little randy."

Reid shifted, uncomfortable with the topic. "That's not the problem, Morgan. I just... I don't share well. When I was a kid, no one talked to me so I didn't have to worry about sharing, so I never really learned."

"If that's what you're worried about, stop." The larger man said, sitting next to the genius. "I honestly don't care. We have a queen size bed. We can each sleep on our own side, alright?"

Reid nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Morgan."

"Hey, uh.. Prentiss, JJ and I were gonna go out for dinner, you wanna come?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "Uh, yeah; sure. Thanks."

There was still quite a bit of time until dinner, to Reid shuffled himself back onto the bed, leaning against a pillow, and took out a book.

Morgan wandered aimlessly for a while before plopping down next to him and shamelessly reading over his shoulder.

When Reid flipped the page, Morgan whined. "I wasn't done yet." He said teasingly.

Reid ignored him, instead lost in his own thought. _'Oh, gosh, he's so close to me. I can feel him breathing on my ear and why am I reacting this way. Calm down, Reid, calm down. We have almost nothing on the unsub; we'll be here for a while.'_

He had plenty of time to warm up to Morgan and make his move.

He came back to reality to realize that he had been reading the same paragraph for 5 minutes. Morgan was staring at him, concerned. "Pretty Boy, are you okay?"

"Hmm? O-oh, yeah. I'm fine." He blushed.

Soon enough it was time to go, but Reid decided to change quickly before they left. He slipped out of his corduroys and into some skinny jeans while Morgan was in the bathroom.

When Derek came out, he stopped and stared, blatantly checking him out. "I think 'Pretty Boy' just gained new meaning. Where did you get those, kid?"

He blushed, looking down at his shoes. "Garcia talked me into it a few weeks ago. They're absurd, right?"

"Hell no. You look... don't take this the wrong way, but you look sexy."

Reid blushed harder and grabbed his keys. "Come on, let's go; I'm hungry."

Morgan obediently followed the younger man out the door, but not before grabbing a room key.

.:':.

JJ and Prentiss were already at the table when Morgan and Reid got there. The girls waved them over and JJ stood up and slid into the seat next to Emily so Morgan and Reid could sit together.

Both men slid into the booth and opened their menus. "Oh, gosh. This all sounds so good. I don't know what to get." Morgan said as he skimmed the menu.

Eventually they ordered, Morgan of course flirting with the waitress, and settled in for the wait.

Morgan occupied himself briefly by surveying the restaurant, looking for suspicious people out of habit. He caught a familiar shock of blonde hair and a vibrant flower adorning it.

"Baby Girl!" he cried as Garcia sauntered over to them.

Reid felt a jolt of jealousy rock him, a bitter taste suddenly in his mouth. He threw himself at Morgan everyday and still the charming, voluptuous, flirty techie got more attention than him.

"I didn't know you were coming out for this case!" He said, standing up to give her a hug.

"Of course! I forgot to tell you and then I missed the jet. So I had to find another flight. But I'm here!" She pulled up a chair and sat down, Morgan returning to his seat.

Everyone else at the table greeted the lovely techie as well, although Reid a little grudgingly.

"So, my lovelies, you need some more info, huh?" She pushed her glasses up on her nose before continuing. "This is one of the cases where you guys have to lay low. Your cover? A group of tourists. He's been targeting couples, so no couple-y stuff. You're from Denver, you want to experience the east as a group. You'll be going out a lot. Dinner, movies, clubs. Watch for anyone alone, introverted, etc. You know how it goes. If a couple leaves and he follows, you tail them both. Kay?"

The group nodded just as their plates were set down in front of them. Garcia grabbed one of Morgan's fries, popped it in her mouth and stood up. "Thanks, Baby Cakes. Now, I have to go; my van is outside. If you need me, call me. I'll be dropping off your mics tomorrow. Enjoy!"

And with that, she was gone.

Reid grabbed his napkin and made to spread it out and put it in his lap; Garcia would kill him if he got anything on these jeans so soon. The napkin had other ideas, and it fell to the floor by Morgan's feet.

"Shit," he muttered as he bent down to pick it up. As he attempted to retrieve the runaway cloth, his head ended up in Morgan's crotch.

He quickly jerked his head up and hit the table. "Ow," he whined, rubbing the back of his head. He blushed and continued to rub lightly as he picked up his fork and began to eat his fettuccini alfredo.

Reid dug into his pocked at produced his phone, quickly texting Garcia one-handed. 'Garcia, it's happening again.' He took a few more bites before clearing his throat. "Excuse me, Derek, I need to use the restroom."

Morgan got up and let the young genius out before sitting back down and raising an eyebrow at JJ, who continued telling of the latest conquest of Henry's. This time it was the kitchen table and attempting to sit in a normal chair.

Once Reid was in the bathroom, he made sure it was empty and then dialed Garcia's number.

"What's the matter, Wonder Boy?" She asked.

"I'm trying to impress Morgan, or at least come off as normal, and it's not working. I ended up with my face in his lap and then I hit my head on the table." He whined.

"Babe, just take it slow. Get some wine as an excuse for klutziness and/or any flirting."

"You're the best, Garcia," he said, smiling.

"I know." She said sweetly. "PG out."

Reid returned his phone to his pocket and looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened his sweater and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "You can do this Spencer. He said you looked sexy. There has to be something there." A sigh."Okay." He pulled open the door with a paper towel, caught it with his foot, crumpled the towel and shot it into the garbage can. "Awesome." That toss gave him all the confidence he needed to flag down the waitress and order some wine. The rest would come from the alcohol.

Reid sat and sipped his wine, finishing a glass. JJ and Prentiss had joined him and Morgan stayed sober so he could drive them all back to the hotel.

Reid was down to a little less than half of his second glass when he twirled some fettuccini on his fork and held it out to Morgan. "Morgan, you have to try this!"

The man looked at the tipsy Red quizzically before moving to grab the fork.

"No, no, no. Morgan, open your mouth."

The larger man complied and Reid guided the fork into his mouth.

Derek took the pasta in and chewed slowly, savoring the salty-sweet flavor. "Mmmm. Wow, that is really good."

Reid chugged the rest of his wine and watched as JJ and Prentiss walked giggling to the bathroom.

He leaned close to Morgan. "Can I... can I tell you something," he asked.

Morgan nodded. "Sure, anything."

Reid leaned close to whisper in the larger man's ear. "I- I like you, Derek."

Morgan pulled back. "I—Spencer you're drunk. Once Emily and Jen get back, we'll leave, okay?" he said, signaling for the waitress to come and bring the check.

Reid immediately sobered up, adopting his normal tone of voice. "Actually, I'm barely tipsy. Despite what you may think, I can hold my liquor very well. And because I ate before the wine, I'm even better. In all honesty, I have romantic feelings for you, Derek. I was simply using the wine as an excuse so if this went badly, I could blame it on that."

"Uh... What do you mean when you say romantic?" Morgan asked, looking very uncomfortable.

"Judging by your small jerk backwards and tone of voice, I'd say you're not comfortable with this situation, so I will not explain myself. You obviously don't return the feelings, so if you'll excuse me," he said, standing up and opening his wallet for some bills. He threw them on the table, enough to cover his meal, and took a step towards Morgan. "I will be waiting in the car."

Morgan didn't move. "E-excuse me, Morgan." Reid said again, his confidence wavering. "Please move so I can leave." He felt a hint of panic playing into his voice and coughed in an attempt to hide it.

Finally Morgan stood up and let Reid out of the booth.

Spencer left the restaurant and sat in the car, starting the ignition and turning the AC on. It was a hot June night and the car was stuffy, making Reid that much more impatient.

He felt tears sting his eyes and grip his throat, not sure if he needed to yawn or cry or both.

He ran a hand over his face and through his hair. _'What were you thinking, you idiot? He's not gay. You know that. Why did you even try? Now you have to share a bed with him for some unknown amount of time. Stupid, stupid, stupid.' _At this point, he didn't even want to talk to himself, let alone anyone else. A tear rolled down his cheek. A tear of hurt, anger and regret. He wiped it away, not wanting to show weakness, not even to his reflection in the windshield.

The driver's side door opened and Morgan slid in, avoiding eye contact. JJ and Emily stumbled into the car, buckling in slowly. They would come back for their car in the morning.

The ride to the hotel was quiet and awkward, neither of the males looking at each other.

When they got to the hotel lobby, they parted ways; JJ and Prentiss' room was on the first floor while Morgan and Reid's was on the third.

The elevator ride was just as awkward as the car ride, neither looking in the other's direction.

**:( It gets better. **

**But if you review, it'll get better faster! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back! The reason this is so quick is my amazing notebook. I wrote about 34 pages and I finally decided to type it up, even though I'm not done. So updates can come 3 at a time if I wanted, but I'm gonna make you review for more. **

**So sorry for the mix-up. I was in a rush this morning. So, thanks to all of you who told me... repeatedly about my mistake. I'm only human, and if that happens again, please, only one person tell me. Check the comments before you tell me. 10 people saying I made a mistake is really annoying. But thanks for alerting me, really. I'm annoyed and grateful. **

* * *

><p>Reid sat on his side of the bed in his deep blue boxer-briefs and undershirt, head in his hands. He was running through his head all the pictures and real life images of women and elderly folks, trying his hardest to calm his body.<p>

Morgan was watching him from the loveseat. "A-are you okay, Reid?" he asked worriedly.

Spencer looked up, reluctant to talk to the man who had rejected him, especially about this specific subject. "Uh… Not really."

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, moving to get up.

Reid looked at him and blushed. "I have this routine I go through every night. I come home, eat, read, shower, change and then… I…" He paused, too embarrassed to say what came next.

"You what?" Morgan prompted. His interest had been piqued and he needed to know what the genius did. He knew that if he thought hard enough he could probably figure it out, but he couldn't be sure without confirmation.

"I masturbate." Spencer said quietly, head hanging, ashamed.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone does it at some point in their life. It's normal to touch yourself and feel good. But why are you just sitting there? Why not sleep?"

"I don't want to break the routine. It… It throws me off. It's the only sense of home I get when we're on a case."

"Oh…" Morgan nodded, understanding. "Do you want me to go for a walk?"

Reid sighed and ran a hand over his face. He leaned back and fell onto the bed. "No. No, I'll be fine. We're gonna have to share this bed for a while and I don't want it to be weird. I- good night, Morgan." He maneuvered himself to lie on his side of the bed, grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head.

_Why did you tell him that, Reid? What's wrong with you? He just rejected you and then you told him you jack off every night? Idiot. _

A frustrated Reid soon fell asleep, but Morgan stayed up. He needed to think. About everything. Reid's confession, Reid's routine, the case; everything.

He could assume that because Reid had that routine, the nightly masturbation thing, and that he had 'romantic' feelings for him that he had at least once masturbated while thinking of Morgan. The thought provoked a few reactions from the darker man.

He conjured pictures of Reid lying naked on his bed, legs spread wide as he jerked himself off. The beautiful face contorted in a look of absolute, unyielding pleasure. A cry of ecstasy ripped from pink lips like a song of victory.

That evoked arousal in him, while the other reactions dampened it.

Other than obscene images of the man that would make eye contact difficult in the next few days, he also became panicked. He didn't know how to deal with a man having feelings for him. This had never happened to him before. Or, not that he was aware of. What was it like, being with another man? Where did you hold him? How did you kiss him? How did you express your affection in public?

With a girl, you could hold her hand, grip her around the waist or shoulders, and she would be happy. Just a sweet smile would suffice. But with another man... do you hold hands? Do you put your arm around their shoulder, waist, butt? Did it matter? Was smiling enough to say 'I like you' or 'I love you'? Who lead the kiss? Who was supposed to make the first move? Who was supposed to wait 3 days before calling?

So many questions left unanswered. He put his head in his hands and decided to start over. Start from the beginning. _Forget Reid. What do you know about yourself?_

Yes, he had been attracted to other males before, but he believed that to be normal. It was, right? It wasn't so much attraction as it was general appreciation, or so he told himself.

Yes, Reid was rather attractive, with his high cheekbones and lanky fig—_No. Don't think about Reid. This is about you._

He tried again.

Yes, he was attracted to the young male. That was hard to admit. But there was just something that appealed to him. Appealed to his dominant, primal side. He was physically attracted... possibly sexually as well.

Yes, he was definitely sexually attracted to him, considering the half-assed erection he was currently sporting, thanks to the mental images of Reid masturbating. He would definitely enjoy a night alone with him if consequences did not exist. And if he could deal with the mental torture and blows his reputation would take from admitting, be it verbally of through physical acts, that he was not completely straight.

Could he see a real relationship? Like, with touching, hugging, kissing, long in-depth talks about nothing really important. Dinners and movies and sleeping together. Arms around waists and tongues in mouths other than their own. He hated to admit it, but that's exactly what he wanted. He wanted to walk up behind Reid, wrap his arms around the slender stomach and inhale the scent of Reid's endearingly boring shampoo. He wanted to hold him tight and comfort him after a bad day, soothe him if he had a bad dream, and wake up to that goofy, awkward smile.

As soon as he realized what that meant, he got angry at himself. He stood up, tore off his jeans and shirt and threw them at the lamp. They landed at the base with a _fwump_ and he stared at them begrudgingly.

He slowly crawled into bed so as not to disturb the sleeping man and quickly turned off the light.

Falling in love with Reid meant he was letting Buford win; admitting that he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo. Angsty.<br>****So if there are any mistakes, please tell me.  
>Ok, apparently some of you don't like the whole comment thing. I'm not being pretentious. I'm looking for a little love. I get so many favorites and subscriptions, but no one take time out of their day to say, Hey, kid. You're good. If I lost readers, too bad. I have about 10,000 more that would gladly read it. I don't need someone telling me that I'm not good enough to be this pretentious. You have absolutely no idea what I do offline. I am a fantastic writer, and anyone with a decent story and a good plot can ask for reviews. <strong>

**Oh, and you know how when you were in school the teacher would warn you and then you'd blow it for the entire class? Nice job, haters. This story's going on hiatus until I get my self esteem back up. Hope you're happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The long-awaited chapter three! **

**So, there's a bit of sexual content here, not too bad, but there's a bit. **

Derek awoke to the sound of his name called out into the dark hotel room, accompanied by restless rustling next to him. Reid. Reid was moving next to him in little jerks, making small pained noises. There was something wrong.

Morgan went into fight mode and grabbed his gun off the nightstand and sat up, surveying the room. The deadbolt was still in place on the door, all windows were closed. No intruders. He set his gun down as adrenaline continued to course through him despite the lack of danger.

He peered over at the man next to him and watched his chest rise and fall a few times, noting that he was asleep. He was curled in on himself, one hand between his legs, the other under the pillow as he lay on his side. He let out a quiet moan, scrunching his eyebrows and opening his mouth slightly. That was the face of sex. Slowly he rolled over onto his back, and Morgan threw the covers back to reveal not only a considerable tent in Reid's boxers, but a small wet spot as well.

"M-Morgan," he mumbled. And then, his voice taking on a more obscene, needy tone, "Yes! Touch me, please!" Though the words were garbled and muffled, he could still make them out, and he jumped back. _Oh, God. He's having a wet dream about me. I should have let him jerk off earlier. Oh, my God. . . What do I do?_

He put the cover back over Spencer and watched him as he made those deliciously dirty noises and the enticingly arousing faces.

He felt his blood change course, leaving brain, fingers and toes and heading straight to his groin. He cursed himself but he couldn't help it. Sighing, Morgan gave in and palmed himself through his boxers, letting out an airy sigh. It had been too long. He rolled his hips into his hand and pressed his lips together.

Soon Morgan found himself in a similar situation as Reid. Growling quietly, the dark man pushed his boxers down to his knees and grabbed himself, quickly falling into an age old rhythm. He hadn't masturbated in at least four years, but it was like riding a bike; once you learned, you never forgot.

He tried his best to keep the noises down, but despite what one might think, he was a very vocal person when it came to sex, especially when there was a lithe man lying next to him, panting and moaning and having a wet dream about him.

Morgan sped up, wanting to go back to sleep and forget about what he was doing. He looked over at Reid, who had turned over again and was now thrusting into the bed, arms folded above his head, moving his hips wantonly and moaning quietly. Morgan chuckled at how silly the man looked, but at the same time, it was a huge turn-on.

He imagined being under those powerful hips as the doctor rutted furiously, gripping the pillow and moaning. He wanted to be under him, Reid's hands gripping his head, swallowing his moans as their lips curled around each other's.

He moaned and jerked his hips as he came into his large hand, groaning a variation of Reid's name. He wiped his hand on a tissue and collapsed into the bed, exhausted.

Buford's winning. You're gay. You're acting on your homosexual feelings and proving Carl right. He was right all along. You can't deny it anymore. It's who you are and you know it. You filthy dog, how can you let him win?

He quickly fell asleep, his body and mind drained from the long-postponed release.

.:':.

Spencer awoke and immediately took in his state of arousal. Yes, he was one of the many _lucky _men who suffered from the phenomena of morning wood, but that was always a half-assed, lazy semi; never full blown, at attention and throbbing. Fuck. He had skipped his pre-sleep masturbation before and this had happened. Shit.

He moved his legs and realized that there was dry, crusted and flakey semen in his boxers as well. And slowly he recalled his dreams. Morgan fucking him senseless, him fucking Morgan, sucking Morgan, kissing Morgan; Morgan, Morgan, Morgan.

He had lay next to this incredibly sexy man and had wet dreams about him. He knew he wasn't quiet when that happened, what if Derek had heard him?

A feeling of panic took him over and he tried to move but felt something restraining him. Morgan's arm was thrown carelessly across his chest, the man's crotch pressed tightly against Reid's butt.

_Oh, gosh, he's spooning me. Oh fuck. Oh shit. _

He moved gently, trying to get the man to let him go. Instead he woke up.

"Mmm. Mornin', Pretty Boy." Morgan mumbled, rubbing his eyes to banish the sleep. His jaw was slack, making the formation of coherent words a bit tricky.

Reid shifted uncomfortably and blushed.

Morgan spun so they were facing each other, face to face. "I heard you last night." He said huskily, moving his hips so they brushed Spencer's.

He figured that he should do what he wanted and if it didn't work out, it didn't. He would deal with the consequences later. He didn't care if Buford won. He was who he was and it hurt to pretend otherwise. Right now, he was rather horny, and willing to deal with the consequences.

Reid winced. He knew. Crap; he knew. Reid scrambled backwards and fell onto the floor. Quickly he stood, holding his hands in front of his crotch in an attempt to mask his erection. "Uh… maybe you should.. go for that uh.. that walk now?"

Morgan smiled, sitting up. "You missed your chance, Pretty Boy. And don't bother with the bathroom; the door doesn't close all the way."

Reid was mortified. "Uh..."

Morgan chuckled. "I may not be a genius like you, but I heard you last night, moaning my name like a little whore, and I can tell you that no matter how good the dream was, if you can't have sex with someone pronto, you need to jack off."

Reid sighed and moved to the bed again, which Morgan had abandoned for the loveseat. He knew the dark man was right. He was so right, but it hurt to admit it. He wanted to keep up the front of his perfection. He didn't want to admit that he was subject to his body, that his own stupid sexual needs could easily take the upper hand and gain control of him. But they could. That's who he was, just like everyone else. Just some obsolete creature driven by their sexual needs. With that conclusion, he realized that Derek was too. He would understand, right?

He hesitated; hand over his crotch as he looked at Morgan, blushing.

"Go ahead, kid. It's not like I haven't seen dick before; I have one." Derek said, a small smile adorning his lips, crinkling his chocolate eyes.

Reid blushed even harder. "Yeah, but you're bigger than me." He whined.

"Okay, A, how do you know? And B, why do I care?"

"Well... Just look at you. You have to be at least 8 inches." Quickly he clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he had just said that out loud.

"And how exactly have you come to this conclusion? I thought those stereotypes about feet, hands and height weren't correct."

"Not always, but most of the time... they are."

"Okay, so why do I care?"

"I don't know..." Reid looked ashamed.

"Look, kid. You need this. Just do it; I don't care."

Spencer nodded. It was true. Yeah. He could do this. He grabbed himself and palmed his erection through the thin, scratchy material of his boxers. "Oh, God." He pulled them down and kicked them away, closing his eyes, forgetting about Derek.

Again he took himself in his hand and moved it up and down along the throbbing flesh. The friction simultaneously felt insanely good and very uncomfortable.

Morgan noted his size. About six inches long, a one inch girth so about a three inch diameter. He was circumcised. Even from his seat ten feet away, he could make out the scar. Hmm... That was all a bit more than he would have expected from the doctor. Not that that was a bad thing... at all...

Reid moaned and leaned back, a hand dipping between his legs to fondle his balls and finger his entrance.

Morgan felt his cheeks flush and was grateful that his skin was dark, making the blush hardly visible. He couldn't believe he was watching Spencer Reid masturbate. Spencer Reid the genius; Spencer Reid his co-worker. He couldn't believe it was turning him on, either, but it was. He didn't really feel like having another in-depth conversation with himself, so instead he grabbed himself through the thin red cotton of his boxers. It wasn't nearly enough. Cursing his neediness, he took himself out of his underwear and gave himself a squeeze.

If this was to become a habit, he was going to need to start keeping some lotion in his bag.

His head tilted back slightly as pleasure washed over him, but it snapped back when Reid let out a high-pitched moan.

The genius had three fingers deep inside himself and was rocking back and forth, grinding his hips down onto them.

That was it. The poor kid had been reduced to fucking himself on his own hand. It was time for Derek to make his move. It wasn't fair for him to have to do all the work himself, right?

"Want some help, pretty boy?"

Reid stopped and looked up, pleasure hooding his eyes as he tried to gain a sliver of lucidity. "What kind?" he asked breathlessly.

Slowly Derek got up and walked to the smaller man. He knelt down in front of the bed and said onto Spencer's erection, "This kind," before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently.

Spencer's head snapped back as his chest bowed forward, hips lifting off the bed slightly as he moaned long and low.

Panting and unable to catch his breath, he looked down at the dark man holding his throbbing prick and licking up and down, tongue curling around sensitive flesh. "Morgan, what... what are you doing?" he asked, knowing full well what it was he was doing.

"Helping out a friend." He said quietly, then effectively ending the conversation when he took half of Reid's hardness into his mouth.

The doctor maintained enough blood in his brain to not only continue functioning normally but to remember that half his hand was up his ass and just maybe he should keep moving it. When he finally did, the bliss crashed over him like an earthquake triggered tsunami, drowning all other thoughts.

"Hey, kid. Roll onto your back." He heard Morgan say, only able to comprehend because to speak, the man had removed his mouth from Spencer's cock.

He did as he was told; not really understanding what was happening until Derek stood up and pulled his boxers down. He kicked them away and grabbed Reid's hips, prick pushing lightly at the genius' entrance.

"You ready?" He asked, looking at Spencer. There was a look of apprehension and slight fear in his hazel eyes.

Derek groaned and sat down on the bed, a hand coming to rub over his face. "I'm so sorry." He said quietly, not willing to look at Reid, who was now sitting up and looking quizzically at him.

"I… I jumped the gun. I have no idea what happened. I'm so sorry."

"Morgan, it's okay."

"No. No it's not." He said exasperatedly, bringing his head up to look at Reid. "If you hadn't looked at me like that I would have raped you! I have no ground to stand on right now. That was so wrong of me. I'm so sorry."

"Derek," the genius said, moving closer still and rubbing his hand over Morgan's back. "It's not rape if you want it." A hint of the small smile stretching his lips played into his voice.

The darker man turned to look at him. "Do you really?"

"Well, that depends." Reid said, sitting cross-legged next to the man. "It's the middle of the month. Are you just looking for a quick fuck? Or something more…? Because if you want to use me and then throw me away, I absolutely do not want that. I have feelings for you, Derek. Maybe I love you. I don't know. But there's something there and it's more than friendship."

"Baby Boy, I would never do that to you. I don't play with people's feelings like that. Despite my reputation, I never play with feelings. The girls I'm with know and accept the fact that it's a onetime thing. I… ugh." He sighed, head in hands again.

"Okay…" he took a deep breath and looked up at the genius. He curled a strand of hair behind his ear saying, "Reid. . . It's really hard for me to say this, but it's been bothering me for a while. I.. ugh." Another sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, really I am," he said with a rueful chuckle. "I am attracted to you. . . I am attached to you. Every time you put yourself in danger, I get nervous. I worry like a mother. But it's not just, 'Oh, I wonder if the kid'll be ok?' it's more of a 'He'd better be okay because I don't think I can go on without him.'" He paused, collecting his thoughts.  
>"I thought I was straight… I really, really did. But then I realized the kind of relationship we have is more… I don't know. But it's not just friendly. I realized how serious my feelings are. . . I love you, Spencer."<p>

At that, Reid grabbed Morgan by the back of the head and brought him in for a searing kiss, mouth open in anticipation. Derek closed his eyes and smiled into Reid's pleasantly soft, plump lips. He had to be the happiest man in the world at that moment; he had finally gotten the only thing his heart had wanted for four years.


End file.
